Merlins Gesetz
by Yarun
Summary: Von diesem Gesetz hatte Harry noch nie etwas gehört.Es war auch egal, ob er es kannte oder nicht.Es würde ihn zwingen den Mann zu heiraten, den er geschworen hatte für immer zu hassen. En er einst geliebt hatte. Der ihn aber verraten hatte..
1. Chapter 1

Wie alles begann

"Harry, Dumbledore will dich in seinem Büro sprechen", sagte Seamus und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank. Harry sah überracht von seinem Essen auf. "Was will er denn?", fragte er verwirrt. Seamus zuckte nur mit den Schultern, denn seinen Mund hatter er schon mit Kartoffelbrei vollgestopft.

Seufzend stand der kleine Junge auf und verließ die halbvolle große Schüler waren noch in Hogsmead, denn seid Harry Voldemord vor einem Monat besiegt hatte,durften die Schüler Hogsmead besuchen wann sie wollten.

Die meisten Regeln und Verbote waren gelockert worden und das nutze die Schülerschaft aus. Nur Harry vermied es hinzu gehen, denn dort wurde er immer von Fans belagert und konnte keine Sekunde für sich sein. In Hogwarts hatten die Lehrer den Schülern verboten Harry zu belästigen, aber in Hogsmead hatte er keinen Schutz und deshalb blieb er im Schloß.

Es war eine riesen Erleichterung endlich ohne die Angst von Voldemord jeden Moment angegriffen zu werden zu leben, aber jetzt war er der berühmtese Junge der Welt und wurde verehrt wie ein Gott. Das diese Aufmerksamkeit Harry unangenehm war, wussten nur seine engsten Freunde.

Desto näher er dem Büro des Schulleiters kam, desto nervöser wurde er. Eigentlich hatte er gadacht nie wieder ins Büro bestellt zu werden, aber anscheinend gab es wieder Ärger, auch wenn es keinen Voldemord mehr gab. Warum sonst sollte ihn Dumbledore rufen?

Er war sich sicher, egal was er gleich hören würde, es würde ihm nicht gefallen. Von Dumbledore bekam er immer eine schlechte Nachricht. Der Eingang war göffnet, sodass er nicht alle Süßigkeiten aufzählen musste, bis er das richtige Passwort fand.

Oben angekommen nahm er noch einmal tief Luft bevor er anklopfte und nach dem gerufenem "Herein!" eintrat. Er war überrascht mehrere Personen zu sehen, denn er hatte nur Dumbledore erwartet. Wie üblich saß der an seinem massiven Schreibtisch und hinter ihm, in der düsteren Ecke, mit hinterdem Rücken verschränkten Händen, Snape. Auf zwei Stühlen vor dem Schreibtisch saßen Ron und Hermine.

Er sah sie fragend an aber auch die beiden schienen keine Ahnung zu haben warum sie kommen mussten. Doch die letzte Person überraschte ihn am meisten. Am Kamin, in teuren,elganten Roben stand Malfoy Senior. Wie immer war er tadellos gekleidet und der Gehstock war in seine rechten Hand. Sein Gesicht war neutral aber er sah Harry abschätzend an. Was tat Malfoy hier? Was war passiert?

Zwar war er ein Spion für die weiße Seite gewesen, aber dennoch mochte er den kühlen Blonden nicht. Er glaubte auch nicht ihn jemals zu mögen.

"Harry, mein Junge, nimm Platz. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren.", sagte Dumbledore ernst und schnell setzte er sich auf den freien Platz neben Hermine. "Ist irgendetwas passiert, Professor Dumbeldore?", fragte er auch sofort, denn dessen Blick gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Der Direktor legte seine gefalteten Hände auf den Schreibtisch und seufzte leise.

"In der Tat sind Dinge geschehen die uns in Alrambereitschaft versetzt haben." " Und diese Dinge haben etwas mit mir zu tun, wie ich annehme.", schlußfolgerte Harry sofort, der gar nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Dumbledore nickte. "Bevor ich dir alles erzähle möchte ich wissen, was du über die gerade laufenden Ministerwahlen weißt?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Die Ministerwahlen?" "Ja."

Er dachte schnell nach, aber viel wusste er nicht. Alle Zeitungen nervten ihn, denn meistens wurde dummes Zeug über ihn geschrieben und deswegen las er auch keine mehr. "Naja ich weiß nur, dass es die ersten Wahlen sind bei denen Bürger wählen dürfen und nicht nur der Zaubergamot.", gab er zu. Aus der Ecke hörte man Snape schnauben. Warscheinlich wollter er damit zum Ausdruck verleihen, dass er von ihm gar nichts anderes, als Unwissenheit erwartet hatte.

Aber Harry ignorierte das. Er hatte schon lange aufgehört sich über Snape aufzuregen. Der Direktor sah ihn seltsam an. "Ich werde dir einige Sachen über die Wahlen und über die Vergangenheit erzählen, damit du vertshen kannst, was passiert ist." Harry nickte. Dumbledore bagann sogleich:" Zu Merlins Zeiten herrschte in der Zauberwelt die Monarchie und damit ein König." Das überraschte Harry. Er hatte angenommen es gäbe schon immer ein Ministerium. "Merlin war der mächtigste Magier und ist es auch heute noch, deshalb befahl der König, dass dieser Zauberprüche auf die Monachrie lege, die alle Könige die folgen würden, in ihrer Macht schützen würden. Damit wollter er verhindern, dass die Monarchie jemals gestürzt werden konnte. Merlin tat es.

Doch einpaar Jahrtausende später begannen die Revolutionen und andere mächtige Zauberer, fanden Wege die Flüche Merlins zu umgehen und den König vom Thron zu werfen. Aufgehoben werden kann keiner von Merlins Zauber, aber umwandeln. So entstand das Ministerium. Der König wurde nicht mehr König genannt sondern Minister und er konnte keine Entscheidungen mehr ohne das Zaubergamot treffen, dass vom Volk gewählt wird. Der Minister ist dennoch sehr mächtig, denn er alleine hat zugriff auf Merlins Flüche, die extra erschaffen wurden um den mächtigsten Mann, des landes zu dienen. Und das ist der Minister, wenn auch eingeschränkt.

Zu Monarchie Zeiten wurde der erstgeborene Sohn des Königs automatisch der Nachfolger. Dieses Recht war durch Merlin geschützt, aber man fand wege diese Flüche wieder zu umgehen und so wurde nicht der Sohn der Nachfolger, sondern derjenige, den der Minister als seinen Nachfolger bestimmt.

Diese Regelung lief nun 200 Jahre lang, aber wir sehen, dass es keine Richtigkeit hat. Nach Voldemords Sturz wurde ein Gesetz erlassen, dass der Minister alle 10 Jahre gewählt werden muss. Wenn der amtierende Minister nicht wiedergewählt wird vom Volk, sondern ein anderer, so muss dieser vom Minister als sein Nachfolger bestimmt werden und er muss abdanken. Soweit alles verstanden, Harry?" Harrys Kopf war etwas benebelt von der ganzen Informationsflut. Er hatte soeben mehr über die Zaubereigeschichte gelernt als in Professor Binns Unterricht.

Er nickte und Professor Dumbledore fuhr fort:"Doch ganz so leicht ist das nicht, denn Merlins Gesetze werden nie ganz behoben werden können." "Und das bedeutet?", fragte Harry sofort. Dumbledore zupfte an seinem Bart, während sein blick traurig wurde. "Minister Martinez will natürlich wiedergewählt werden, und gegenüber den anderen Kandiaten hat er ein großes Vorteil. Er kann Merlins Gesetze für seine Zwecke gebrauchen und eines dieser Gesetze ist der 'Kingson'. Und den hat er an dir ausgesprochen." Er hatte keine Ahnung was das sein sollte, aber Hermines spitzer Schrei und Rons erschrockenes Keuchen, ließ ihn ahnen, dass es etwas schreckliches sein musste.

Er krallte seine Finger in die Stuhllehnen. "Was bedeutet der 'Kingson'?", fragte er gepresst. Er hasste es, wenn er wiedereinmal als einziger keine Ahnung hatte. Dumbledore sah ihn fest an. "Es bedeutet, dass du den Sohn des Ministers heiraten musst." "WAS?", rief er empört. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. "Das ist doch hoffentlich ein schlechter Scherz..." Er wante sich an seine Freunde. "...oder?" Hermine legte ihre Finger auf ihre Lippen und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Ron hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und starrte zu Boden. Harry sah wieder zu Dumbledore. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. "Was soll das für ein Gesetz sein, der sowas macht! Ich kenne ihn nichteinmal. Welchen nützen hätter er davon mich zu heiraten?", fragte er laut und wütend.

Snape stöhnte. "Potter, wie blöd kann man sein!", zischte er aufgebaracht. "Wenn Sie ein Martinez werden, dann wird der Minister aufjedenfall wiedergewählt. Den großen Bezwinger Voldemords als Schwiegersohn zu haben wird ihm mehr PR und Beliebheit einbringen, als jede millionen teure Wahlkampagne. Bis er stirbt, wird das Volk ihn wählen. Nicht weil sie ihn lieben. Nein! Sie werden ihn nur wählen ,weil Sie mit ihm verwandt sind! Damit hat er für immer ausgesorgt." Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Das musste ein schlechter Traum sein. Gleich würde er aufwachen und über diesen absurden Alptraum lachen.

Hermine sprach für ihn aus, was er schon insgeheim dachte. Ein Teil von ihm hatte nämlich kapiert, dass es kein Traum war, sondern bitterer ernst. "Aber das müssen sie verhindern, Professor Dumbledore! Harry kann niemanden heiraten den er noch nie gesehen hat. Das ist ungerecht! Wir müssen etwas tun. Sicherlich gibt es eine Möglichkeit." Dumbledore nickte. "Tatsächlich gibt es eine Möglichkeit." Hermine atmete erleichter aus und lächelte ihn an aber er konnte es nicht erwiedern. "Mir wird die andere Möglichkeit auch nicht gefallen oder?", fragte er, denn Dumbledores Miene zeigte ihm, dass er aus dieser Misere nicht einfach davonkommen würde.

Hermines lächeln erlosch sofort und sie sah Dumbledore gespannt an. Der alte Mann schob seine Brille zurück und bejahte. "Wie lautet die andere Möglichkeit?", fragte Ron gepresst. "Dem Kingson kann man nur entgehen, wenn man verheiratet, verlobt oder schon gebunden ist." Harry verstand sofort. Er musste sich schnell mit jemanden verloben, wenn er nicht den Ministersohn heiraten wollte. Seid vier Monaten hatte er einen Freund. Jack Fontaine. Jack würde ihn sofort heiraten.

"Harry muss sich jetzt also mit jemanden verloben.", sagte Ron und sah ihn wissend an. "Das wird dann wohl mit Jack passieren." Zum erstenmal seid er den Raum betreten hatte, sprach Malfoy. Harry hatte ihn schon vollkommen vergessen. "Wer ist Jack?", fragte Malfoy Senior mit einer komischen Stimme. Harry sah ihn verwirrt hat. "Mein Freund...", antwortete er dennoch. Malfoys Gesicht wurde hart und er wante sich an Dumbledore, der etwas geschockt zu sein schien. "Direktor, unsere Abmachung ist nichtig, wenn unseren Ansprüchen nicht mehr genügt." Harry klappte beinah der Mund auf, bei dieser Aussage. "Was soll das denn bedeuten?", zischte er beleidigt. Dumbledore sah ihn jetzt richtig ernst an. "Harry, wer ist dieser Jack?" Er runzelte die Stirn. "Sein Name ist Jack Fontaine, er spielt in der französichen Quidditsch Nationalmanschaft." "Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?" "Ungefähr vier Monate. Professor ich verstehe das Problem nicht. Ich werde mich mit Jack verloben und muss mich dann nicht mehr dem Kingson beugen." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Harry. Du missverstehst etwas. Wenn jemand dem Kingson als Rivalen gegenüber tritt, dann muss er sehr mächtig sein, denn durch Merlins Zauber, bekommt der Kingson unermessliche Kräfte."

"Jack ist ein sehr starker Zauberer. Er kann sogar mich besiegen!", verteitigte er seinen Freund. Wieder schüttelte Dumbledore seinen Kopf. " Die beiden werden um dich nicht mit Zauberei kämpfen, sondern nur mit Muskelstärke. auf gewöhnliche Muggelart." Harry verstand das Problem immer noch nicht. "Jack ist Leistungssportler. Er ist stärker als die meisten..." Malfoys stöhnte genervt. ". Martinez' Sohn wird durch Merlins Zauber in der Lage sein ein ganzes Haus auf dem kleinen Finger zu tragen. Kann ihr Freund Jack das auch?" Harry sah ihn geschockt an. Sein Kopf schoß zum Direktor. "Stimmt das?" " Ja, Harry."

"Aber dann kann ihn keiner besiegen!", schrie er verzweifelt. "Doch. Es gibt einige Wesen die stark genug sind." "Wesen?", fragte er verunsichert. "Trolle, Riesen, Elfen, Veelen...Vampire." Ihm erschauderte es bei dem Gedanken einen Troll oder Riesen heiraten zu müssen. "Kein Elf, Veela oder Vampir würde Harry heiraten. Die paaren sich ausschließlich untereiander.", wiedersprach Hermine. Harry war kurz davor in die Luft zu gehen. Immer wenn sie knapp vor einer Lösung standen, ergab es eine Sackgasse. "Ein Vampir hat sich bereiterklärt Harry zu helfen." Kalt lief es ihm den Rücken runter. Ein Vampir? Er sollte einen Blutsauger heiraten?

"Bevor sie protestieren Miss Granger, die Person ist kein gebissener Vampir sondern ein geborener. Es ist nicht meine Absicht Harry zu töten.", sagte der Professor. Was war der unterschied zwischen den beiden? Er wusste es nicht, aber zum fragen kam er auch nicht. "Professor bei allem Respekt, aber geborene Vampire sind das stolzeste Volk das es gibt. Sie schaunen auf Menschen hinap, als wären wir Ameisen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeinder das tun würde", erwiederte Hermine höchst skeptisch.

Von Malfoy kam ein leises lachen und das beunruhigte Harry sehr. Er hatte ihn noch nie lachen sehen. "Sie haben Recht Miss Granger.", sagte er leicht lächelnd. "Aber ein Vampir ist törricht genug sich gegen seine Familie und gegen sein Volk stellen um zu heiraten." "Warum sollte er das tun? Und wer ist er überhaupt?", fragte Harry angespannt.

"Das warum kenne ich auch nicht genau", gab Malfoy schmunzelnd zu. "Aber vielleicht beantwortet dir das 'wer' die Frage." Harrys nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Warum sprach Malfoy in Rätseln und sagte es ihm nicht einfach. "Und wer ist es?" Er sah in Malfoys Augen das Vergnügen. Wenn es Malfoy so sehr gefiel, dann wolle er es lieber gar nicht wissen, aber es war zu spät. "Der Vampir der bereit ist dich zu heiraten ist mein Sohn Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

Unbegründeter Hass

KAPITEL 2

Harrys ganzer Körper erstarrte, als er den Namen hörte. "Niemals! Wenn Draco mein einziger Ausweg ist, dann werde ich Martinez heiraten!", zischte er mit Hass erfüllter Stimme. Alle bemerkten, dass Harry wie selbstverständlich Draco statt Malfoy sagte. "Mein Junge du kannst Martinez nicht heiraten.", erwiederte Dumbledore sanft.

"Wenn du Martinez heiratest, dann bist du nicht mehr genug geschützt! Überall laufen entlaufene Todesser herum, die nach deinem Leben trachten. Es würde keine Woche vergehen, bis sie die Schutzbanne durchbrechen und dich töten. Martinez ist in dieser Hinsicht sehr nachlässig, denn man sagt ihm Sympathie zu Voldemord nach."

"Das ist mir egal. Ich hasse Draco!", verdeutlichte er insbrünstig seine Verachtung. Snape mischte sich ein."Sie sind ein Dummkopf, Potter. Draco ist so erwachsen und vergisst ihre alte Schulrivalität, aber sie verhalten sich wie immer kindisch."

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, schoß es Harry durch den Kopf. Die Schulrivalität hatten Draco und er schon vor Jahren beendet. "Ihnen wird gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Dracos Großzügigkeit anzunehmen.", schnauzte er. "GROßZÜGIG?", wiederhohlte Ron, der rot geworden war vor Wut. Es gab kaum jemaden der Draco meh hasste als Ron, mit Ausnahme von Harry.

"Seit wann ist ein Malfoy Großzügig?", höhnte er verächtlich. "Was will er damit wirklich bezwecken? Und kommen sie mir nicht mit Nächstenliebe. Malfoys helfen niemandem, außer für sie springt etwas dabei heraus." Es wurde still im Raum. Ron hatte natürlich Recht und Hermine zählte sofort Eins und Eins zusamen.

"Im Grunde wollen die Malfoys dasselbe wie der Minister. Wenn Harry ein Martinez wird, dann wird er aufjedenfall das Rennen machen und wird wiedergewählt. Wenn Harry ein Malfoy wird, dann ist der Name wider reingewaschen und keiner wird mehr glauben, dass irgendein Malfoy jemals ein Todesser gewesen ist, denn Harry Potter würde ja niemals einen ehemaligen Todesser heiraten."

Alle starrten sie verblüft an. Da lachte . "Sehr gut kombiniert Miss Granger, aber das ist nur das Sahnehäupchen. Wenn durch die Heirat unser Name wieder Anerkennung unter den Zauberern und Hexen findet, dann ist das nicht gerade zu verachten, aber es ist nicht der Hauptgrund für unsere Entscheidung." "Ich werde Draco nicht heiraten.", sagte er mit bitterkeit tropfender Stimme.

Lieber würde er sterben, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, aber er sprach es nicht aus, denn Hermine wäre sofort alamiert und würde ihn niemals wieder aus den Augen lassen. "Was ist denn der Hauptgrund?", fragte Ron. Malfoy beachtete ihn nicht, sondern wante sich an den Dirketor. "Es wäre unnötig weiter zu diskutierern, wenn unseren Bedingungen nicht mehr entspricht. Ich würde ihm jetzt gerne ausfragen."

Die Jugendlichen verstanden nur Bahnhof, aber Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. Er sah jetzt noch besorgter aus als er Harry ansah. " wird dir jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen, die sehr wichtig sind und ich bitte dich diese Fragen wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten." "Ihre Antworten werden später sowieso überprüft", fügte Malfoy noch hinzu.

Harry nickte nur verwirrt. Es wurde immer verworrener und er war sich jetzt schon sicher, dass ihm die Fragen nicht gefallen würden. "Es sind sehr private Fragen, Harry. Wenn du lieber alleine sein willst, dann können wir anderen den Raum verlassen." Die Vorstellung mit Malfoy alleine in einem Raum zu sein, war viel zu erschreckednd. "Nein, bleiben sie ruhig.", hauchte er nervös. Malfoy stellte sich ihm gegenüber. Viel zu dicht wie er fand. Der Gehstock mit der Schlange war direkt vor seiner Nase. "Sie sagten sie haben einen Freund, .", began Malfoy.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, aber ich wüsste nicht was es sie anginge.", antwortete er frech. "Wenn sie meinen Sohn heiraten dann eine Menge. Malfoys nehmen keine gebrauchte Ware" Harrys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. "Was fällt ihnen ein...!" "Beantworten sie mir einfach meine Fragen .", unterbrach er ihn. Harry sah ihn böse an. "Wie lange sind sie schon mit ihm zusammen?" "Vier Monate ungefähr"

"Wie intim sind sie mit ihm?"

"Was?", zischte Harry aufgebracht. "Küsst er Sie? Streichelt er Sie? Haben sie Geschlechtsverkehr?"

Harry glaubte sich zu verhöhren. Er sah hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore aber der wich seinem Blick aus. Snape von dem er angenommen hatte, dass er ihn auslachen würde wegen der peinlichen Fragen die er beantworten musste, sah sehr ernst aus und als könne er kaum erwarten eine Antwort zu hören.

Seine Freunde waren genause geschockt wie er. "Ich finde jetzt gehen sie zu weit . Mein Privatleben geht nur mich etwas an." Malfoy sah ihn durchbohrend an. ", sie verstehen mich anscheinend nicht. Wir sind adelige Vampire. Keiner unserer Rasse würde und könnte jemals jemaden heiraten der schon benutzt ist. Beantworten sie meine Frage. Schlafen sie mit ihrem Freund?"

Harry antwortete ihm zähneknirschend. "Nein." Er glaubte Erleichterung bei Snape zu sehen, aber als er genauer hinsah war da noch immer der kalte Blick, den man von ihm gewohnt war. "Hatten sie jemals Sex, ?" Harry zuckte heftig zusammen. Sofort schoßen ihm Bilder durch den Kopf die er vor langer Zeit verdrängt hatte.

"Deine Kette ist sehr schön. Sie ist mir schon länger aufgefallen.", sagte er schüchtern und versuchte damit ihn abzulenken. Die große Hand an seiner Hüfte und die andere streichelnde unter seinem Hemd am Rücken, machte ihn nämlich sehr nervös. Der größere lachte leise und nahm seine Hand aus der Wärme heraus und schlang den Arm um den zierhlichen Jungen, der auf seinem Schoß saß.

Er legte seine Lippen auf das Schlüßelbein seines liebsten und küsste sich zärtlich nach oben zum Ohr. Dort verteilte er schmetterlingsleichte Küsse und ließ Harry erschaudern. "Sie ist sehr wertvoll, unbezahlbar.", hauchte der Besitzer flüsternd. "Warum?", fragte Harry aber bekam keine Antwort darauf. "Ich schenke sie dir, wenn du mir deine Jungfräulichkeit schenkst."

Harry lief feuerrot an und wante sein Gesicht zur Seite. Er wurde zärtlich ausgelacht, denn seinen Freund amüsierte es immer, wenn er rot wurde bei diesem Thema. Schüchtern sah er hoch zu den grauen Augen. "Aber wie kann ich dir vertrauen? Wer sagt mir, dass du mich nicht irgendwann verlässt und ein Todesser wirst? So wie dein Vater." Sofort wurde sein Gegenüber ernst. Er legte seine großen Hände an Harrys Wangen und sah ihm tief und ehrlich in die Augen.

"Harry,Liebster, der Tag an dem ich ein Todesser werde, wird auch der letzte Tag sein an dem ich dich sehe. Aber lieber sterbe ich, als dich nicht sehen oder berühren zu können." Und dann legte er seine Lippen auf die Harrys und bekräftigte seine Worte mit einem süßen Kuss voller Liebe. In diesem Momet warf Harry alle Bedenken über Bord, die ihn so lange davon abgehalten hatten sich seinem Freund hinzugeben. "Ich möchte die Kette haben", sagte er leise und sah den bloden Schönling mit glühenden Augen und rotgeküssten Lippen an.

Dieser verstand sofort, dass Harry ihm damit die Erlaubnis gab mit ihm zu schlafen. Er flüsterte einen Zauberspruch und die silberne Kette an seinem Hals wechselte zu Harry und legte sich sanft an seine Haut. "Du hast was du wolltest, jetzt hohle ich mir mein Geschenk.", sagte der blonde erfreut und hob den Jungen auf seine Arme, um ihn zum großen Bett zu tragen. Harry wurde noch röter und nickte lächelnd. "Ich gehöre ganz dir...Draco."

Harry kniff fest die Augen zusammen, um zu verhindern, dass die Tränen der Trauer und der Wut sichtbar wurden. Er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und vor Malfoy und Snape weinen. Er merkte nicht wie er zitterte und die anderen ihn besorgt ansahen. Hermine die als einzige von seiner damaligen Beziehung wusste, sprfach für ihn. "Müssen diese fragen wirklich sein? Für Harry ist das nicht leicht wissen sie und eigentlich..."

Malfoy unterbrach sie harsch. "Ja, es muss sein. , ich warte." Harry schluckte und versuchte sich zusammen zureißen. "Ja...!", knurrte er aggressiv und starrte weiterhin auf seinen Schoß. "Ja, ich habe mit jemandem geschlafen!" Wegen dem verdammten Minister musste er sein ganzes Privatleben vor Malfoy preisgeben. Das war mehr als er jemals hatte offenbaren wollen. Zu niemandem, schon gar nicht zu ihm. "Was?", rief Ron fassungslos. "Wann...wieso...du...aber..."

Sex vor der Ehe war in der Zauberwelt ein Tabu. Die neue Generation hielt sich größtenteils nicht daran, aber niemals wurde darüber gesprochen, denn ein schändlicher Ruf war das schlimmste was einem Jungen Meschen passieren konnte. In dieser Hinsicht war die Zauberwelt sehr altmodisch und nicht zu vergleichen mit den Muggeln.

Ron der sehr konservativ erzogen worden war, konnte nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Harry das getan hatte. Harry der schon rot wurde wenn man übers Küssen sprach und für alle das Sinnbild der Unschuld darstellte. Dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen war das unsaber peinlich. "Ich bin nicht stolz drauf, okey Ron?", sagte er spitz und vermied es irgendjemanden anzusehen. Ron schwieg. "Dann habe ich nur noch zwei Fragen.", sagte Malfoy. "Haben sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur mit einem Mann geschlafen?"

Er nickte. "Sie haben also niemals mit jemandem anderen geschlafen als mit Draco?" Harrys Kopf schoss nach oben. Völlig entgeistert sah er Malfoy an. "Woher...?", krächzte er. Seine Stimme versagte. Malfoy schmunzelte. "Ich kenne meinen Sohn. Als Professor Dumbledore mich aufsuchte und um Hilfe bat für Sie, sagte ich ihm, dass kein Vampir bereit wäre einen Zauberer zu heiraten, auch wenn diese Person Harry Potter ist.

Draco bekam das Gespräch mit und wurde fuchsteufelswild. Er war sofort bereit dich zu heiraten." Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er wollte Fragen stellen aber sie hatten Ron vergessen, der plötzlich aufsprang und dabei seinen Stuhl umstieß. "Was redet Malfoy da, Harry?", fragte er tödlich ruhig. Harry machte sich klein. "Stimmt es was er sagt?" Harry konnte vor Ansgt nicht einmal die Lippen öffnen. "STIMMT ES?", brüllte Ron außer sich.

" beherrschen sie sich.", rügte ihn Professor Dumbledore, aber Ron war nicht zu bändigen. "Hast du für Malfoy die Beine breit gemacht? HAST DU? SAG ES!" Harry schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte. Er hatte nie gewollte, dass Ron es harausfand. Er hatte gewusst das er so reagieren würde. Ihre Freundschaft hatte er damit wohl für immer zerstört. Ron würde ihm niemals verzeihen, dass er mit einem Malfoy geschlafen hatte. Mit seinem größten Feind. Mit dem Kerl der ihn jahrelang wegen der Armut seiner Familie fertig gemacht hatte. "Wie konntest du nur", krächzte Ron leise und so verletzt, dass Harry ein erneutes Schluchzen nicht verhindern konnte.

Dann stürmte Ron aus dem Büro. "Ron!" rief Hermine ihm bestürzt hinterher, aber er war schon längst weg. "So ein Tölpel", knurrte Snape und ließ den Stuhl verschwinden der umgefallen war. Nur sehr langsam beruhigte Harry sich wieder. Schniefend wischte er sich über die Augen und starrte Malfoy hasserfüllt an. "Sind sie zufrieden?", zischte er. Malfoy sah ihn emotionslos an. "Wer hätte wissen können, dass sie Weasley nicht eingeweiht haben. Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen."

Harry wollte ihn am liebsten schlagen. Malfoy wante sich an Dumbledore. "Ich bin soweit durch, wir sollten ihn jetzt mitnehmen und seine Atworten überprüfen lassen.", sagte er nüchtern. "Wohin mitnehmen?", fragte er sofort hellhörig. "Nach Malfoymanor. Wenn alles seine Richtigkeit hat, wird in zwei Stunden der Kampf stattfinden. Und dort müssen sie anwesend sein." "Was fällt ihnen ein? Ich habe nicht zugestimmt Draco zu heiraten!" Plötzlich änderte sich Malfoys ganze Haltung und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut. Er sah so furchteinflößend aus, dass Harry seine letzten Worte runterschluckte.

"Jetzt hör genau zu, Potter!" Sogar die höfliche Anrede war fort. "Ich habe keine Ahnung was genau zwischen meinem Sohn und dir vorgefallen ist, aber Tatsache ist, dass er immer noch für dich Gefühle hat und seine ganze Ehre verschmutzt nur damit du keinen anderen heiratest. Er ist der begehrteste Junggeselle unseres Reiches und jeder wäre verdammt nochmal geehrt. Jeden könnte er haben und stattdessen nimmt er einen mickrigen Menschen, der nur Schönheit vorzuweisen hat. Kein Reichtum, keine ehrenwerte Familie, noch ehrenwerten Umgang kannst du vorzeigen. Ich habe keine Skrupel dich mitzuzerren. Draco ist deine einzige Rettung und leider Gottes ist er zu blind vor Liebe um einzusehen wie unbrauchbar du bist!", schnautze er laut.

"DRACO LIEBT MICH NICHT!", brüllte Hary und die Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. "Er hat mich belogen und betrogen. Geschworen hat er mir, dass er kein Todesser wird! Und dann ist er ohne ein Wort auf die Seite Voldemords übergelaufen. Sogar seine rechte Hand ist er geworden." Seine Stimme brach ab. Er bekam keine Luft mehr und schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper. Hermine legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sein Ausbruch war ihm augenblicklich wieder peinlich. Malfoy sollte nicht wissen wie entäuscht und verletzt er war. Er wollte ihm keine Schwäche zeigen.

"Draco hat nicht freiwillig die Seiten gewechselt, .", sagte Malfoy nun wieder beherrscht. "Ich hatte meine Stellung verloren, denn meine Spionageanktivitäten wurden aufgedeckt und ich musste flüchten. Ich habe Draco überredet meinen Platz einzunehmen. Ich weiß noch wie sehr er sich dagegen gesträubt hatte und jetzt weiß ich auch warum. Er überzeugte Voldemord, dass er von meinem Verrat nichts wusste und ein treuer Anhänger sei. Nur durch Draco konntet ihr den Krieg gewinnen.

Beinah jeden Angriff konntet ihr durch seine Spionage verhindern. Draco war derjenige der dem Orden verraten hat wann Voldemord zum Finalenkampf nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Er war es der Voldemord einen Magiebannenden Trank untergejubelt hat, damit er geschwächt mit dir kämpfen musste. Nur dank ihm hast du Voldemord besiegt. Er hat krankhaft, wochenlang nach einem Weg gesucht um dich zu schützen."

Harry war schneeweiß geworden. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Wenn alles stimmte, dann war sein ganzer Hass auf Draco unbegründet gewesen. "Aber warum hat er das nicht einfach gesagt? Warum hat er mich in dem glauben gelassen er hätte mich verraten?" Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kenne Dracos Entscheidungswege nicht. Das wirst du ihn schon selber fragen müssen."

Harry schluckte. Nach zwei Jahren sollte er also wieder mit ihm sprechen. Er hatte geglaubt ihn nie wieder zu sehen. "Sind sie nun bereit mitzukommen, ? Uns rennt die Zeit davon." Harry nickte nach kurzem zögern und damit war sein Schicksal besiegelt.

Keine Jungfer, keine Hochzeit


End file.
